


DADT

by maurheti



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secretly-a-Pornstar Walt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurheti/pseuds/maurheti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody would have problems when unexpectedly confronted by the porn star they'd jerked off to so many times it was a fucking miracle their dick still worked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DADT

The first time Ray saw Walt he thought he'd choke on his own spit. Well, technically, the first time Ray saw Walt he was online looking for some porn to jerk off to, but whatever. Or actually not whatever, since that's why Ray started hacking up a fucking lung like some kind of drooling special-ed fuckwad who didn't know breathing from swallowing when he met Walt in person. 

But everybody would have problems when unexpectedly confronted by the porn star they'd jerked off to so many times it was a fucking miracle their dick still worked. Right? Right. 

And actually it was a good thing he almost choked to death, because that kept him from saying something monumentally stupid like, "Hey, I know you! You were the biggest fucking gay porn star ever! Why the fuck did you stop making movies? Oh, and I mean biggest as in most popular although you're also pretty huge in the cock department, don't get me wrong, you’re seriously fucking impressive, homes." Sometimes Ray doesn't have a very good filter, or so people tell him. He's trying to work on that. And it’s just another sign that his life is completely fucked the hell up that DADT is now helping him with this. 

Anyway, here he is rolling into monkey-fuck Iraq with his own personal wet dream and it’s killing Ray that he can't say anything to Walt, especially when that tongue comes out. The tongue that, together with that dick (jesus _fuck_ , that dick) was Walt's ride to several GayVN Awards (not that Ray kept track or anything). Although he wasn't Walt back then. He was Jake. 

When Walt disappears behind the berm, Ray gives him a few minutes and then follows. He's a stealthy motherfucker, thank you very much, and it also doesn't hurt that Walt is having himself a combat jack. Ray’s cock twitches. 

He just watches for a while, because jesus, it's like one of his favorite Jake scenes come to life, except with added Marine Corps props. And he doesn't have to pay for it. 

He totally doesn't mean to make a sound, but when Walt's head tilts back and Ray sees that fucking tongue peeking out from between Walt's teeth he can't help himself. 

"Holy shit, Jake.”

Walt’s eyes fly open, but he’s already too far gone to stop himself from coming all over his fist, his MOPP, the ground. And people say Ray is messy. Go figure.

“What the fuck, Ray?” Ray thinks Walt is trying for pissed off, but the effect is totally ruined by the fact that he’s a little out of breath and blushing.

Ray’s cock twitches some more. Walt blushing is the hottest thing he’s ever seen. He looks down at Walt’s hands, which are currently trying to tuck his dick back into his pants. Okay, the second hottest thing he’s ever seen. He looks back up at Walt’s face. The tip of that gay-ass, ridiculously pink, award-winning porn-star tongue is poking out again. Shit, fine. The third hottest thing. Not counting the movie that featured Walt spread out on a bearskin rug fucking himself open with a purple dildo the size of a 4040 muffler. 

That thought is so distracting that Ray is taken by surprise when Walt is suddenly up in his business. Literally, palming Ray’s cock. He’s grinning now. 

“Who’s Jake?” he asks. 

Ray can’t really process what Walt’s saying since he’s getting pretty great effect on target even through the several layers of cloth. Huh. Must be a porn star thing -- find the cock, regardless of circumstance. Kind of like field stripping a weapon with your eyes closed. Shit, maybe _he_ could be a gay porn star. 

“Ray, who’s Jake?” Walt asks again, grin even wider now.

Ray finally manages to reel his brain in. “Wait. Dude, are you _asking_?” 

“Are you telling?” Walt counters, one hand working its way inside Ray’s MOPP, down his briefs and around his dick. Ray closes his eyes and doesn’t even try to stop the moan that makes its way out of his mouth. Jesus fucking christ and the donkey he rode in on. This is totally like being in a gay porn movie. Ray opens his eyes again to make sure Lilley isn’t around with his camera pointed in their direction. 

“I don’t know, dude,” he finally manages, “I could probably be persuaded to keep my mouth shut. Got a bearskin rug?”

Walt laughs softly. “I could see if Rudy would lend me his chicken suit.” 

“That... that could work.” Ray is really having trouble focusing now, especially when he realizes that it’s Walt’s come that is lubricating Walt’s hand on his dick. He’s definitely in a gay porn movie. Still no Lilley, though, thank fucking christ. 

And then Ray needs to grab onto Walt because holy shit, Walt knows his way around Ray’s cock like he’s been doing recon on it for _years_. 

“Here’s how this is going to go,” Walt whispers into Ray’s ear. “No more alluding to, no more talking, no more joking about porn stars. No more staring. No more use of the name Jake, ever.” Walt squeezes his dick. “Or this is never going to happen ever again. Are we clear?” 

“Yes, jesus, Walt. Fuck. Yes.” Walt starts jacking him again, tight and quick, and the reality of it, of feeling Walt’s hand on his cock, combined with the fact that he is so conditioned to come while looking at Jake -- _Walt_ \-- sends him flying over the edge almost without warning. 

For a minute all Ray can do is lean into Walt and breathe. Jesus, he just came so hard he can hardly stand, and that’s pretty fucking awesome, no lie, but still. No need to be extra super gay with sparkles here. He needs to get a grip.

“Hey, not that I’m asking or implying or whateverthefuck, but hypothetically, why would you give up what’s got to be a pretty lucrative career where you don’t risk getting your -- very nice, by the way -- dick blown off by some insane sexually frustrated pajama wearing hajji and join the Marines?”

Walt is silent for a moment as he slides his hand out from around Ray’s dick and wipes it on his MOPP. Then he tilts his head and looks at Ray with a half-smile. “Hypothetically? Better toys,” he answers, looking Ray up and down, and that goddamn tongue pokes out again for a second. “Much better toys.”


End file.
